


A Snail Sleeps For Three

by ASH_ton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I mention makeup but makeup doesn’t have a gender, Iwaizumi likes bugs, Iwaizumi loves you, Pre and Post Timeskip, This is pure fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_ton/pseuds/ASH_ton
Summary: Iwaizumi likes bugs but he loves you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Snail Sleeps For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cinthya and Jackie who beta-read this, this is my longest one-shot. I’m sorry for typos and/or capitalization errors

You had met Oikawa and Iwaizumi a few months ago when you moved into the neighborhood, Iwaizumi lived in the house next to yours and oikawa seemed to be attached to him at the hip.  
————————  
Oikawa and you were sitting under the shade of a tree when Iwaizumi came running up to you,  
“(Y/n)! I caught you this butterfly!” he smiled at you, holding a butterfly by its wing.

“Hajime! Let it go! You’re hurting it and it won’t be able to fly anymore!” you screeched and ran to him, grabbing his hand so he let go of the poor creature.

“Sorry..I didn’t know they got hurt..” Iwaizumi bashfully explained.

“It’s okay Hajime, now you know, thanks for thinking of me though!” you laughed, showing him the few gaps in your smile.

“Bugs are gross, Iwa-chan! (Y/n)-chan doesn’t want bugs!” Oikawa yelled as he came to stand next to both of you, handing you a few “flowers” he picked, “People like flowers, my mommy said so.”

“Tooru, these are weeds.” you looked at him trying not to laugh.  
———————  
Even though the three of you were in middle school, Iwaizumi would still show you bugs he found while you were walking to school.  
Upon your dad’s request you had to stay for their volleyball practices so they could walk you home, you didn’t mind anyways, you got to look at cute boys do something they were passionate about. 

You started thinking Iwaizumi was attractive sometime in your second year but you never acted on the feelings because you didn’t want to mess up your friendship.   
Oikawa was too troublesome, constantly overworking himself, getting hurt, and faking his emotions, you thought maybe he’d fake attraction too.  
——————  
You were just having a bad day, it wasn’t your fault you walked straight off of campus after the final bell rang, you had your phone on you anyways.  
Nothing would happen because there’s a bunch of other people around, or that’s what you thought.  
There was some guy following you, you thought about what you heard on the internet and clutched your bag then took four right turns, he was still following you after those turns so you decided to call Iwaizumi, knowing he’d pick up right away.

“(Y/n)? Where the hell are you why aren’t you here?” Iwaizumi sounded worried.

“Aha..well I thought i’d walk home alone..I was having a bad day and I clearly have my phone on me. Can you come pick me up?” you asked, your voice breaking, a sound notifying him you’d start crying any second now.

“Where are you? What’s happening?” he sounded more worried than before. 

“The convenience store. I’m inside..I think i’m being followed..” you answered quietly.

You could hear him running through the phone but you knew it was better to stay on the phone rather than hang up.

Iwaizumi walked into the store, hanging up the phone and panting and walked up to you, grabbing your hand, “Are you alright? They didn’t touch you or anything right?” he whispered.

You nodded, too scared to do anything.   
Iwaizumi didn’t let go of your hand until you were walking into your house.

“Thanks Iwa..Have a good night..” you shut the door.

Iwaizumi could hear your dad scolding you from next door but he didn’t mention it the next morning.  
———————  
You guys didn’t hang out as much anymore because all three of you were busy with clubs and studying to get into college.  
Iwaizumi admits that the first time he had talked to you after months of silence wasn’t under the best circumstances, you knocked on his window with tears streaming down your face, makeup running and outfit disheveled.

“(Y/n)- What?” he immediately opened his window and let you in, wrapping you in one of his blankets.

“You know how I was- supposed to go on a date with my boyfriend?” you choked out.

he nods.

“He dumped me.” he wrapped you in his arms and let you cry into his shoulder, he didn’t mind that it was soaked with tears.

When you calmed down he gave you clothes to change into, his clothes, and put on your favorite movie.   
It broke his heart to see you like this, the last time he’d seen you sobbing like this you had scraped your knee after falling off of a structure at the park. 

It’s safe to say your ex-boyfriend ended up in the nurse’s office under mysterious circumstances.  
———————  
You started to hang around their volleyball practices again after that incident, no longer having anyone to walk home with.

You had feelings for Iwaizumi for so long that you don’t even notice it anymore, but Oikawa did, and he bugged you about it.  
When he was done with the two of you dancing around your feelings, he decided to play matchmaker.

“Oikawa-“ you tried to stop him from pushing you toward Iwazumi but his strength conquered your weight.

“What is this about Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi looked at the two of you confused.

“So vulgar, Iwa-chan! (Y/n)-chan has something to tell you,” he smiled at Iwaizumi.

“No- I don’t- I really don’t Oikawa-“ you rambling and stumbled over your words, trying to stop him.

“Relax (Y/n)-chan, Iwa-chan has feelings for you too!” Oikawa blurts a little too loud, causing the entire team to look over at the three of you.

“Tooru!-“ you looked at Iwaizumi nervously.

The next thing you knew Iwaizumi was closer and asking if he could kiss you, you remember nodding but it was all a blur until his lips met yours while the entire gym cheered.  
——————  
After Iwaizumi and you found out you were going to the same college you decided to move in together to save money and spend more time together, despite having separate you found yourself waking up in his bed more than your own.

On nights where both of you were together you would wash the dishes together and dance in the kitchen.  
You would also call Oikawa on those nights, he talked about chibi-chan and how it was always warm, it made you a bit jealous but you wouldn’t give up nights with iwaizumi for warm weather year-round.  
——————  
“Hajime. Can we get a snail?” you looked up at him with pleading eyes from where you were crouching down looking at snails in a tank in a pet store.  
The two of you were originally looking for a lizard or something small, but the way you looked at him broke him and he gave in.

Oikawa was very exited to meet Charles the Snail, raving about he was an uncle.

“oh boy, is he gonna do this when he finds out he’s gonna be an uncle to a human child too?” you asked Hajime a little too loud. You officially became an Iwaizumi a few months ago, so it didn’t matter that you were gonna have a kid, you were 27 anyways.

Oikawa screeched when he heard that, “What?! You’re gonna be a parent (y/n)-chan?!” 

You looked at him and smiled bashfully.

“After I beat Iwa-chan’s team in the olympics i’m hugging you!” He sounded so excited, “¡Lo puedes creer! ¡Hajime se va hacer papá!” he yelled to his housemates and they laughed, “¡Por que te estás riendo, el va ser mejor padre que tu!” 

Oikawa pouted, “I told them Iwa-chan was gonna be a father and they laughed and said he was gonna be a better father than me.”

Hajime burst out in laughter, “they’re not wrong.”

“Whatever, you’re just gonna spoil that kid!” he was playfully pissed.

“Damn right I am.” Hajime smiled and kissed your cheek.


End file.
